


I Choose You

by whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord



Series: Bates Motel, continued [2]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Season 4 Episode 6, The vault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord/pseuds/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord
Summary: "I was so afraid you were going to leave me," she chokes out, voice breaking.Alex closes his eyes, pained by her suffering. "I'm never going to leave you."





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Sara Bareilles.

Alex wraps his arms around Norma as tight as he can, as he tries wrapping his brain around the information she just unloaded on him. It's a lot to process, and he doesn't hold anything against her, but he can hardly believe the truth of her past. He wants to let her know that he appreciates her honesty, her words "I've never loved anyone enough to feel obligated to be honest with them" echoing in his head. 

"I love you, Norma," he says.

Another gasp escapes her lips. "I was so afraid you were going to leave me," she chokes out, voice breaking.

Alex closes his eyes, pained by her suffering. "I'm never going to leave you."

Norma clings tighter to him, and Alex leans back, lifting her just off the floor. She wraps her legs around his torso to lessen her weight in his arms. Still cradling her head, Alex walks them to the living room where he settles them down on the couch. Norma sits on his lap, hugging his neck. She inhales his scent—leather with a hint of cologne. Alex rubs her back, trying to get her to stop crying. When her tears eventually subside, she pulls away just enough to look into his eyes. 

"I love you," Alex says softly.

"I love you, too." 

Norma presses her lips to his and locks her fingers behind his head. Neither want to let go of each other, but when Alex's stomach rumbles lightly, she disengages herself.

"Oh my god, I entirely forget about dinner. Come on, let's eat, before it goes completely cold," she says, standing and pulling him up with her.

"It's okay," he says, even as his stomach grumbles in protest.

They take their seats across from each other. Norma tries to eat, but her appetite has disappeared in light of her emotional confession. She ends up resting her head on her hand and staring at her husband. Alex looks up, feeling her watching him, and notices her eyes still shining from the tears she shed. He reaches over to hold her hand, and they stay like that in silence until Alex has finished.

"Thanks for the food," he says, wiping his mouth. "Let's go upstairs." 

Norma gives him a halfhearted smile. "I have to clean up first."

"Don't worry about it," he tells her. "I'll take care of it, then I'll be right up. Okay?"

"Okay," she says, looking a little lost as she starts to leave the room.

"Norma." 

She turns and walks into his arms. He hopes that his kiss will reassure her that they will be okay, even though he knows her and knows that she will need more than a kiss to ease her mind. He simultaneously wants her to forget that she had to tell him her darkest secret and wants her to feel comforted and secure in knowing that nothing will change his feelings for her. 

"Go get comfortable," he tells her when he pulls away. "I'll be there in five minutes."

She goes reluctantly and wearily. Alex removes his jacket, then clears the table, puts Norma's untouched food into a container in the fridge, and rinses their plates. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He stops in the doorway of the bedroom to admire her. She's sitting at her vanity in her baby blue satin robe and turns when he appears. Alex walks over and places his hands on her shoulders as he looks at her through the mirror. 

"So, you still haven't told me where we're going."

"What?" she asks, confused.

"We can pack right now and be gone before sunrise. We can run away from this awful little town and never have to worry about anything again."

He knows she'll never agree, but if she did he would be ready in an instant. Norma gives him a closed-lipped smile that says she appreciates his offer but will decline. Alex turns her around and before she gets the chance to speak, kneels and says, "I'm going to take you on a proper honeymoon one day. Wherever your heart desires."

That lights up her face with a real smile. "The only place I want to be is with you," she says, bringing her hands to his face.

Alex crashes his lips into hers, and Norma hums into his mouth. He wraps his arms around her waist tightly, hugging her close to him. Her hands rest on chest, pinned between their bodies. They pull each other up at the same time, Norma tugging on his shirt and at his buttons. Alex quickly removes it, and Norma is instantly sliding his undershirt over his head. He grabs her face with both hands, fingertips slipping into her hair, while she deftly unfastens his belt and fly and pushes his pants down. He steps out of them and his shoes and steps backward til his legs hit the bed and they topple over. 

Norma straddles his hips, and Alex grabs a hold of her ass, hands sliding under her robe. She kisses him with every ounce of love she has, allowing it to pour out of her like her words in the kitchen. Alex Romero is the most wonderful man she has ever known, and like him, she shows her feelings best with actions. Her lips graze the underside of his jaw, chest, and abs. 

When she arrives at his waistband, she reaches inside to remove his hardening cock. Alex grunts at her touch and is breathless when she places her mouth around him. "Nor-ma," he gasps.

She reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers as she takes all of him in. Alex's eyes widen and his free hand comes down to weave itself into her hair. She begins to move her head back and forth with an agonizingly slow pace. 

"Baby, please," Alex pleads. Norma smiles slightly and picks up her pace. Then she cups his balls and he almost loses it. "Fuck." She slows down for a few seconds before Alex desperately pulls on her hair. Happily she speeds up again and doesn't stop until he's released.

"Fuck," he says again. Norma looks up to see his chest rising and falling rapidly and pulls his underwear back into place before she crawls up his body and lays her head on his shoulder. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," she says. "As a thank you."

Alex cranes his neck back to look her in the eye. She meets his gaze without moving her head. She wears a sheepish grin, embarrassed by her reference to earlier in the evening. 

"You don't have to thank me for that."

Norma breaks eye contact, playing nervously with the sash of her robe. Alex lifts her head and kisses her, which makes her start crying again.

"No, please don't," he says softly when a tear hits his hand.

"I can't help it."

His mouth descends on her neck and she cries harder. "I'm never going to leave you," he reassures her again. "I love you," he whispers into her skin. He says it over and over, trying to get through to her. He opens her robe so he can run his hands over her body. She's not wearing anything under the robe, so he can press his lips to his favorite parts of her—breasts, stomach, thighs.

Alex continues to shower her in kisses even after she's calmed down. When he returns to her neck, she gently grabs hold of his face to pull him up to her mouth and keep him there. 

"Can you just hold me tonight?" she asks quietly.

"Of course."

He kisses her for another moment before lying back on the mattress, pulling her on top of him. She rests one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, tucking her head under his chin. Alex pulls the covers over them and holds his wife tightly. Norma drifts off first, as usual, feeling warm and safe in his arms, and he follows soon after.


End file.
